Shadow: Agent of Order
by TheGunmaster
Summary: After being nearly killed by Klarion, Jade Chan is rendered Half-Human, Half Oni. Taken under the wing of none other than Dr. Fate, she will become Shadow, a hero dedicated to hunting the monsters that hide in darkness. Enemies new and old rise, rivalries born, friendships made. And a destiny etched in both Light and Dark that will change everything. Rated T to be safe, for now.
1. Book 1, The Beginning

**Shadow, an Agent of Order, Book 1, The beginning.**

It's a bright, beautiful day in San Francisco, as usual, and 16 year old Jade Chan was skipping down the sidewalk happily, as she just "killed it" on a tough exam. Yet walking down the street with her friend Drew, she is bored to death. Little does she know, today is the day her life will become a lot more "interesting".

**Jade: "**_Wow, am I ever glad that's over" _I think. "What a day, huh Drew?" I ask him, elbowing him gently in the stomach. "Eh, it wasn't that bad" Drew replies with a sly smile on that face of his, as we hit the crosswalk, and it goes red. "Not that bad?! I was sweating bullets during that whole exam, god do I ever Hate math" I state with sigh.

"Good thing I'm a genius then, without me you might not have passed" Drew replies, still grinning.

_"And to think, we used to be the worst, Drew always Jealous of... Something, I was never sure what, and I was a brat too. But then that day 2 years ago when Drew got ganged up on by those jerks. I may have hated him at that time, but I wasn't going to let someone be manhandled 6-1. I kicked all their buts, it wasn't even a challenge. We came to an understanding that day, I watch his back, and helps me in the places where I lack... Not a bad deal, and he maybe annoying at times, he's one of the few people I actually get along with at school" _I think.

"Aw shut up, sometimes I swear that ball cap of yours is too small to fit that giant head of yours" I say as I pull down the cap in front of his face. _"And it's a damn good thing too because I suck at School... I'm and athlete and Martial artist, and am obsessed with magic, I'm not a Math wiz damnit!" _I think to myself, annoyed. The light hits green, and we start walking again.

"Says the "Best martial artist on the west coast, wait no, the ENTIRE WORLD!" Drew mocks, arms wide to emphasise his point. I laugh "Well its true isn't it? In all my matches so far, what's my record again?" I say with a smile.

"10 matches, 0 losses" Drew replies. I cross my arms in satisfaction "Exactly". "Hey, even "The best" have to lose sometime, that Anita Fite **(1) **is the reigning National champ in the Female Lightweight class two years running! I know you qualified, but you're just a newbie… and you have at least 10 fighters from all over the country between you and her, and she has destroyed every challenger that has ever faced her… you maybe out of you depth on this one Jade!" Drew says.

"_Typical Doubting Drew again, always unbelieving, and me, always proving you wrong, though it's still annoying as hell, but the pouty face you make everytime is worth it" _I think, with a slight smirk.

I wave my hand dismissively. "The other fighters don't mean anything, they're practice for the main event" I state matter of factly, Drew rolls his eyes, and Ignore it, as usual, and just keep talking. "As for Ms Anita Fite... Her days as national champ are over, that belt is mine, she just doesn't know it" I say with a huge grin.

"_And that championship belt will look pretty damn good on my resume when I sign up for Section 13… just 2 more years" _I think to myself happily. _"But what to do with for the next 2 years? After Fite, maybe the International stage? That would be even better. I'd love to learn magic, but Tohru can't teach me anything, too busy running errands for uncle, and Uncle refuses too, even though I positively love it. Uncle keeps him busy so he can't... what is Uncle so afraid of, that I'll be better than him?__" _I Think, going through my typical infuriating gauntlet of thought I go through every day.

"Whatever you say" Drew states with a laugh. Suddenly, I see something flying, no two things flying, and then BAM! Gold and Brackish energy hammers down on the right, and The bus stop right beside us explodes in a shatter of glass and reddish black light.

Two figures zoom past, one a brackish streak weaving between buildings, dark blasts flying all over the place, blowing things all around apart. The other is gold, and seems to be actually trying to hit the black, just barely missing each time.

"_I Don't know who, or even what the black is, but the gold, there's no chance that ain't Dr. Fate, this cannot be good_" I think in alarm. "Drew, you have to get out of here! It's not safe!" I scream to him. "Okay… WAIT… what are you doing?!" he yells.

"There will be people that need help, and they won't be able to wait at this rate, I'll find you later!" I yell as I run _towards _the battle between the clashing powers. _"I must be crazy…" _I think to myself as another building is blasted, but this time it goes up in flames. And it's an apartment complex!

I can hear people screaming on the inside, most come running out… but I can hear a woman screaming… and a baby crying as well. _"Oh crap… there's no way Fire and rescue will come near this place as long as Dr. Dumbass and who or what he's fighting are clashing overhead! Why can't these superpowered morons find a nice quiet meadow to fight?!" _I think, a little angry.

"Screw it, if no else is coming, then it's up to me!" I run in, the smoke is blinding, so I have to crawl… "okay, just "cough" smoke down here… the fire is obviously coming from "kaff" higher up... not good, as there's only the above floor!" I see the stairway, and I get up and run for it through the smoke.

I dry heave and cough up smoke as my eyes water "Not "Cough" "Cough" "GASP!" smart…" I say to no one as I walk up the staircase, and get to the second floor… there's fire everywhere! So hot… I could pass out. "Hello? IS ANYONE HERE?!" I scream. "Over here! We're trapped, please… HELP US!" a woman cries desperately.

I run again, and see why they couldn't get out… the ceiling partially caved in, and there's a flaming beam wedged against the door. "Don't worry ma'am! We'll get out of this together, but I need your help".

"What? Why?" She asks. "Because there's a humongous beam wedged against your door! I can lift it, but once you do, I need you to start pushing as hard as you can to force it out of the way, Can you do that?"

"Sure, whenever you're ready" is her reply. I grip the flaming beam, and nearly scream at the agony of it. _"Ignore the damn pain! If you run, this woman and her child dies, so start lifting you big wimp!" I scream at myself in thought._ I do so with a scream and a whimper at the pain.

"PUSH, PUSH NOW! I CANT HOLD THIS THING FOR LONG!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The door caves in with shocking ease, and I drop the beam, my hands seared. The woman, a blonde with blue eyes, clutching her child close to her chest. "Thank you" she says. "Don't thank me yet, we have to-"CRRRREAAAKKK-Crrackkkkk! "Bad Day" is all I can say. "RUUUN!" I scream as the floor under me gives way. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" I fall, then black…

* * *

"Hey… Hey, WAKE UP!" "Wh-whut?" I ask dazed… my vision clears. It's the woman, and her baby, she clutches my hand, pulls me up, and starts running, dragging me with her as I start to run. "The whole building is caving in!" She yells. I let go of her hand and I sprint as well… we make it out just as the whole building crumples in on itself.

I can finally take a breath, and it feels like I just coughed up a bunch of dust… my hands burn, and my ribcage is killing me, and there's blood dripping from my fore head. _"Now what is it Uncle Jackie is always saying about reckless behavior?" My own brain is mocking me… great._

Suddenly, the Woman put her hand on my shoulder "Are you okay?"

I rise and straighten myself, blowing a tuft of blood- and other stuff covered hair out of my face, wipe the blood from my mouth, and smile. "I'm okay… but I think I'll be in a hospital bed sooner rather than later" I reply jokingly.

"Thank you… without your help, we wouldn't be alive, so thank you" she says with a warm smile. I smile back _"totally worth it" _I think to myself proudly.

And then Dr Fate crashes to the ground in front of us…. The woman runs off in terror… and I stand there like a moron, stunned. A boy in a fancy suit with a cat around his shoulders levitates down to me and the fallen Fate, slowly clapping as Fate slowly rises.

"Bravo, that was quite a wonderful performance from you girlie" hey says with a nasty smile. "You're quite the bold one, too bad I can't have anymore wannabe heroes running around… the current ones are annoying as it is, shame, you'd be fun to play with".

I can't help myself as can an feel my blood boil. "You wanna play kid?! Then try me! Hit me with your best shot! I can take Anything you can throw!" I state angrily, dropping into my combat stance, despite the pain.

His smile creeps up to a grin as he raises his hand to my chest, replies "Well, I can't refuse a lady can I?" Then blasts me with a bolt with some kinda black energy that sends me flying into the rubble.

I hear Fate's horrified yell before things go to black….

**Dr. Fate:**

"_You have gone too far this time Klarion!" Giovanni screams from within our mind._ I raise his/my hands and blast Klarion in the back, enraged. He flies backward, turns around, and yells "No fair! Come on Tinkel **(2)** we're outta here!" as he opens a portal and vanishes yet again. But we do not care; the girl is our first and only priority at the moment. We rush to her, we kneel to her, only to find that she is still sparking with dark energy, and her skin is turning BLUE…

"Oh dear…" We exclaim as we pick her up, and fly away….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**1\. Anita Fite/Empress is a teenaged superhero in the DCU… whether she will play into this story at all is something I haven't decided yet.**

**2\. Tinkel is Klarion the Witch-Boy's pet cat and familiar, his connection to magic. Without Tinkel by his side, Klarion, while still formidable, would only be mortal.**

* * *

**Be sure to review guys and girls, and remember, be honest! I can't improve my stories without constructive criticism and input.**

**Until next time, this is your Friendly Neighborhood GunMaster signing off!**


	2. Book 2, First Impressions

**Shadow, Agent of Order, Book 2: First Impressions**

**02:15 Hours, San Francisco General, March 25****th****, 2013 Pacific Time**

**12 Hours after the Battle between Dr. Fate and Klarion that rocked the sunny city…**

* * *

**Jackie:**

"I can't believe this, Jade, how do you keep getting yourself into these situations?" I ask as I stroke my niece's cheek, now a pale blue, just like the rest of her body. "Aiyah... How could this have happened?!" Uncle asks.

"Uncle, the way I heard it, she saved a mother and her baby from a burning building, then tried to confront a wizard, boy-uh thing" I reply. And then I get swatted upside the head like I usually do, "Ow"

"Uncle knows THAT, I meant, how is she Shadowkhan again?!" Uncle exclaims.

"Well, apparently she tried to confront this... Thing, and he blasted her with 'Blackish-Red energy' of some sort, then left through a black portal."

"But only the most advanced of Wizards could possibly do that-oh no," Uncle says, his eyes wide.

"What? WHAT IS IT UNCLE?!" I yell in a panic, shaking him.

"Mr. Chan sir, a man claiming to be Jade's father is demanding to see her," A nurse says to me, as she pops her head out from the hall.

"Shen… of all the people… fine, fine, let him through," I say with a sigh.

"We aren't finished yet," I say to Uncle.

Shen, a Tall, imposing man with black, neatly spiked hair dressed in a black business suit, complete with polished Black dress shoes, walks into the room, his jaw drops at the sight of his daughter.

He rushes to Jade's side. "What the hell happened to my daughter Jackie?" Shen says as he strokes his daughter's cheek.

"Great to see you too Shen, she was in the middle of a hero battle, and was caught in the crossfire… how did you get here so fast?" I ask my brother.

He raises his brow, and scowls at me. "You don't think I don't keep tabs on my own daughter, I still have lots of connections in this city," Shen replies.

I scowl back, "Oh, I know that all too well, brother." And then suddenly he punches me in the face, knocking me to the ground. My face was stinging as if it was attacked by a metal bat, and I gritted my teeth.

"Do NOT insult me in front of my daughter!" Shen screams in my face.

"Ow… I forgot how hard you can hit Shen" I say as I get up and shake it off. _"Feels like I'm a kid again, back on the Streets of Hong Kong" _I think.

Shen smiles, and I worry a little, it's almost never good when Shen smiles like that. "Well you'd better not forget again… But you brought me off topic, brother; I mean I'd like to know just WHY my daughter's skin is bluish gray?"

"Uh… see Shen, that's where things get complicated…" I try to stammer out, to no avail. He raises his brow, amused and irritated at the same time, I know that look all too well.

"Actually, I can help you there!" A doctor who was behind us both says rather chirpy.

I wipe some sweat of my brow and exhale _"Thank you, you just saved me a massive headache." _I think to myself.

"So Doctor, what do you have to say about my daughter?" Shen asks all business.

"Well, your daughter has 8 broken ribs, some smoke inhalation, a mild concussion, but that's not what interesting… the blood tests came back… I have to ask you Mr. Chan, has your daughter ever displayed unusual displays of strength, reflexes, intuition, or intelligence for her age at any point in her life?" The doctor, a brown-haired woman, asks Shen. He smiles, because of course he does.

"I fail to see the relevance of that question Doctor," he replies. "Well then, I need to be speaking more clearly don't I? These results… they point to your daughter being a Meta-Human, Mr. Chan."

"Oh, I can assure you all, Jade Chan is no mere Meta-Human…" A deep, intimidating voice that almost like two different voices taped together, announced the presence of **Dr. Fate!**

At the sight of the man, golden helmet, cape and all, Uncle's eyes go wide, and I am shocked into silence. The doctor nervously skitters out of the room, clearly intimidated by the sorcerer, while Shen just looks mildly amused, as if this is funny to him.

"What do you mean?" Uncle asks. "Well, to put it bluntly to you all, the girl you see lying before you isn't completely human, she is in fact, a half-breed, half Human, and half Oni**(1)**." Dr. Fate replies, his voice strangely monotone.

Shen laughs a deep hearty laugh at that. Uncle glares at him, Fate's eyes turn to his direction, in a kind of "What the hell?" manner. "I always knew my daughter was and would be special, but I didn't think it was to this extent." Shen says with a... proud? grin plastered on his face.

"Indeed… that battle between me and Klarion awoke something extremely powerful within your daughter, Shen Chan, and the path she takes from here WILL rewrite history, for good or ill," Dr. Fate states ominously.

We all listen closely as he continues, "Because you see, Half-Breed or no, Ms. Chan is the last remaining Oni Demon that hasn't been banished to the underworld, and makes her extremely powerful, with the potential to cause great destruction, or a true champion for all that is good in this world, and beyond as well… that is why I am here," Dr. Fate says.

"You don't mean…" I stammer out.

"Yes, Dr. Jackie Chan, I want to take your niece, and train her in the mystic arts as my apprentice," Dr. Fate says with finality. I try to say something, anything, but I am way too shocked. _"Jade, a Master Sorceress?"_ The question hammers through my head over and over.

Part of me screams that no, this a mistake, that she isn't ready, but on the other hand, it's FATE as a teacher and mentor… she couldn't be any more safe under his tutelage if she tried.

Uncle is the first to speak up "I believe that is the best course of action." he says, thoughtful and pained at the same time. That shakes me out it "Wait, what?!" I exclaim.

"Jade has always been far too eager to learn Magic, but I never had the patience to even try with Jade… but now that's she's Oni… I am out of my depth Jackie," Uncle admits to me, Shen, and Fate.

"I agree with Uncle, if my daughter is what you say she is, then all I wish is for her is to be trained and taken care of by the best, and Fate IS the best, bar none, I want nothing more than the best for my daughter," Shen states, smile still on his face.

"_Oh no doubt Shen, your daughter, the All-Powerful Oni Sorceress, would be very useful in whatever schemes you have cooked up,"_ I think, but I hold my tongue.

"Mr. Chan, YOU are Jade's caretaker and guardian, what is your opinion? Because in the end, it's your decision," Dr. Fate addresses to me again.

I close my eyes, and make my call, "No, it is not my decision, Jade is practically a grown woman now, and if she IS Oni, I could no longer protect her if I wanted to, which I do by the way. It is her choice to make, and hers alone, and we do Jade a disservice by speaking of HER CHOICE while she…" I look to my side, to her now blue-gray face, calm and peaceful while she sleeps, "is not present," I said.

Uncle's looks at me like I've grown a second head, and Shen once again has that amused little smirk on his face that annoys me to no end and makes me want to punch my older brother multiple times just to wipe it off.

Fate, meanwhile… I could swear if it wasn't for that helmet blocking any visible facial expression, I'd see a grin. "Wise words Dr. Chan, very wise, fair enough, I will wait until Jade regains consciousness, and then the choice, and the consequences, will be hers to bear," He says.

* * *

**05:47 Hours, San Francisco General, June 25th, 2013**

**Jade's POV**

I wake up, and oh god… my head is killing me. I feel kinda dizzy. A booming, deep voice shakes me violently from the dizziness, but not the headache. "Ugh…. Not so _loud,"_ I plead in the blinding light. "Hi, my little Angel." _No one calls me that, except… _"D-dad? What are you doing here?" asking my Dad.

"I heard my little Angel got hurt badly, so I came running, sweetheart," Dad was dressed in a finely-dressed suit as per usual, as my vision has finally cleared, so I can see him clearly. Uncle and Jackie and… "Dr. Fate, what the hell are YOU doing here?" I exclaim.

"We're here too you know" Jackie says, kind of annoyed by the looks of it.

"I know, just addressing the Gold elephant in the room" I reply.

"Well, to start, I'm here about the… _unique_ situation you now find yourself in Ms. Chan" Dr. Fate replies calmly.

"Unique what do you mean-"I try to say, then I finally see my arms, they're… _Bluish? And my nails are black?! That can only mean one thing…_

"I want a Mirror, and I want it NOW!" I scream as loud as I can, then start hack and coughing a storm, not smart. Uncle gives me some water, and Dad hands me a Mirror. "Thanks," I reply to both. I finally look at myself.

_Oh Jesus… _"Come on, Really?!" I gasp. My face is like, totally blue. I still have the whites of my eyes, but the Irises, they're blood red… and seemingly GLOWING. My hair is a dark blue too. I pull back my upper lip, which is a darker shade of blue than the rest of my face, and I got FANGS instead of canines now too, almost like a Wolf's.

Yep, definitely Shadowkhan again. Perfect. _Well, at least I'll never be without a costume for Comic-Con ever again. _This does beg a question though… "Why am I not trying to murder to you all, escape this bed, summoning Shadowkhan by the dozen and attempting to take over the world? I thought all Shadowkhan were evil," I ask, genuinely confused.

Dr. Fate laughs. No one has heard that guy laugh… it's kinda creepy. "Well, to answer you Jade, you're only half ONI, Shadowkhan is an misnomer, Shadowkhan are mindless pawns that a very powerful Oni can summon, and you, Jade, are far from mindless," he replies.

"Uh… Thanks?" I say, not quite sure what to make of the situation. _Well, I ain't evil, that's something at least._

"I wasn't finished… as your still-half Human, you cannot summon your own Shadowkhan from the shadows," He states.

To that, I groan. _Would been nice to have servants wading on me hand and foot with a snap of my fingers, _I think to myself.

"You are, however, the last *free* Oni Demon left on earth… All the others have been banished to the Shadowrealm. So half-breed or not, you can wield a lot of magical energies, almost any Power the Oni Generals of old wielded… you can as well," Dr Fate finally says.

_Oh. My. God… What Tarakudo could do was absurd, and now __**I**__ have that power? That. Is. AWESOME!_

Like I'm gonna give myself away like that though, gotta play it cool. "So what, you've come to save me from all the bad demons that are surely on their way as we speak?" I ask coyly.

"No, Jade Chan, I came to you with an offer… I want to teach you how to wield your powers properly; I want to teach you everything I know about the mystical arts. In summary Jade, I want you to be my apprentice."

_Dr. Fate… most powerful wizard to ever live, wants me, ME, to be his Apprentice?_

I'm just totally shocked into silence; I don't know what to think. "Jackie, what do YOU think of this?" I ask. Jackie smiles and shrugs, "Uncle, me, and Shen all agreed that this is your opportunity, therefore, you should make this choice." Dumbstruck again.

_Jackie is letting ME make the choice of being taught by Dr. Fate by myself? ME? Did I end up in a parallel universe or something?_

I'm not gonna question this though. The offer is just too good. If it is my choice, I only have one question… I grin slyly,

"So… Fate… **when can I start?**"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1\. In case you aren't familiar with Mythology, Oni are Japanese demons… very powerful and terrifying demons. They make anything the West made up look tame in comparison.**

* * *

**None of this belongs to me, Jackie Chan Adventures, Young Justice, and all their characters is the property of it's owners at Time Warner, DC Comics and The CW**

**I must give credit to Dark-Automaton for his Editing, thanks man! :)**

**Happy Canada Day everyone! **


	3. Book 3, Training Pains

**Shadow, Agent of Order, Book 3: Training Pains**

* * *

**06:05 Hours Pacific, San Francisco General, San Francisco, California, 27th March, 2013**

Jade thankfully recovered pretty quickly, and is now ready leave San Francisco General. She walks out with Dr. Fate, Tohru, Jackie, her Dad Shen, and Uncle in tow, relived to finally be released. Even the weather was pleasant with bright sun and blue sky overhead is if welcoming her back.

She's wearing one of her orange hoodies, hood up to hide her new unusual appearance, hands in her pockets. The staff had been polite if sometimes stiff, but the pedestrian was not as accountable as Jackie had warned her and Shen had concurred.

Though Jackie and Shen had seemed a bit at odds over how she should treat any such moments. Jackie as usually reminding her op be the better person, while Shen gave him and Jade an amused look; and Jade a conspiratorial wink when Jackie's back was turned.

However nothing could hide her eyes, so Jade has to keep her head downward so nobody can see them. Her father assured her this was something to bear until she need no longer fear others.

"Well Jade… I guess this is goodbye" Jackie says.

"Pfff as if! I'm staying in San Francisco, so it's not like I'm gone forever, I'm gonna visit whenever I can, and I still have to graduate, so stop being melodramatic Jackie!" Jade says playfully. She refused to let this moment become a tearjerker.

"You always did have a penchant for the dramatic little brother," Shen says with a smile.

"Shut it Shen" Jackie replies. Shen just smiles as his younger brother glares at him. Shifting his attention to Jade his smile became more subdued, but she thought more genuine.

"Well Little Angel, I gotta jet, literally, my plane's leaving in a half hour, but here's all my contact information, we'll be having more… Consistent contact from now on; I promise," Shen says with a wink. A jingle drew Jade attention as "Dad" pops up on her phone.

"Thanks. So Fate, where we off too?" Jade asks.

"That's a secret for now, can't tell just anyone where the Tower of Fate is," Dr. Fate replies coyly. Then he lifts up his cape and both disappear in a brilliant flash of Golden light.

Shen gave a low whistle impressed by the display apparently. Jackie smiley looked at the spot his niece had vanished from. A hand clapping his shoulder stopped melancholy from setting in.

"Ah, they grow up so fast. But then we hardly grew conventionally either, did we little brother?" Shen sad to Jackie smiling. Jackie lightly slapped the hand off him.

"Have a nice flight, Shen," Jackie says deadpan before walking off. Shen watched him go, still smiling before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

* * *

**TFC Harding Park, Moments later…**

"Here we are Jade!" Dr. Fate announces. Jade blinked her red eyes taking in her picturesque, and rather mundane surroundings.

"Uh yeah, we're by a golf course, what's the big deal?" she asked.

"Just give me one second," Fate says. "Gimme your Hand Jade,"

"Uh, Okay…" Jade says with some hesitation. She raised her hand mimicking his motion, palm raised as if for a high five. The WIZARD presses his hand gently but firmly against hers, and both glow a bright gold before he pulls his hand away.

Looking down, Jade now sees a small golden Hieroglyph on the written palm of her right hand.

"That Jade, is the Mark of Fate, signifying you as my apprentice and companion. The tattoo is only visible to the mystical normally, learning how to reveal and reconceal it will be a small lesson later. But for now as a beaerer of my Mark, the Tower is open to you as well," Dr. Fate finishes as the Tower, a tall 10 story building in a medieval style, complete with a spiral at the top, appears right in front of their eyes.

"Oh… Oh wow, it's beautiful," Jade says in awe and wonder, her eyes twinkling just a little brighter. This, this relly was the world se was entering.

"Congratulations my young apprentice, you have just taken your first step into a much larger world," Dr. Fate says as he presses his hand to the Tower wall, and a door appears instantly. The wooden door with ornate, likely magical designs carved into it gives way to a push.

"After you Milady," Dr. Fate says with an ushering gesture. Jade goes in still in awe f the wonder before her, and Fate follows.

* * *

**06:15 Hours Pacific**

"It's so big in here!" Jade exclaims, her voice echoing throughout the large lall she is now walking down.

"It looked so much smaller on the outside" Jade comments, finally pulling down her hood. And the Tower had not looked small on the outside either!

"Yes well, you could say that the Tower is a world all its own that caters to its owner's i.e. me, needs; and changes accordingly" Fate replies with some sml flecks of pride in his tone.

"Sweet" is Jade's grinning reply.

"Now, to your abilities…" Dr. Fate said walking past her.

"What, no tour of the Tower?" Jade pouted.

"It's not necessary, you will come to know the tower quite well," is Fate's reply. Jade frowns a little. "Anyway, as I was going to say we will start with the most basics. Firstly, as an Oni, you are a Luna Demon, or Hybrid of such, in this case," Fate says.

"Luna, as in the Moon? That's where my power comes from?" Jade asks.

"Yes Jade, very good. However, Oni always had their power, you however might not, because you are partially human. You may have to have constant exposure to Moonlight from here on out to work your magic in a practical manner. Or at all," Fate replies back to her. Jade stops in her tracks at this.

"Wait what?" Jade asks in confusion. And worry! Surely she was not not about to get all this snatched away before he even starts? Only getting freaky looks out of the deal. Fate stopped but did not turn back to address her.

"We will have to test your abilities to see how far you can go before you run out of energy and need to "recharge" under Moonlight so to speak," Fate replies to her calmly.

"To the Training area we go!" Fate exclaims. He raises his hands, and suddenly, one of the walls to the left of them opens up, revealing a perfect training area, complete with Target dummies.

"First Jade we'll try the basic Oni abilities, starting with a basic Dark Chi blast" Dr. Fate says. Jade grins running into the new area assessing the targets and lay of the arena. Fate joined her at amore sedate pace the wall closing back up behind him.

"Uh yeah, that's totally great and all, but how do I do it?" the young oni asked.

"Hmmm… Good question… We will try this. When I'm using my mana attacks, I focus on my target. I think about it, visualize it in my head, and release all my built-up energy toward it," Dr. Fate says.

Jade does as instructed even raising her hand palms directed at the neaert target. Visualizing a dar version of the old Dragon blasts. Focus, focus, .…

"Yeah, I got nothin' here" she replies deadpan, bored even.

"Well I honestly did not expect it to be that easy. Perhaps a bit of tweaking. Maybe you need something better to visualize than the target dummy. Okay imagine the person you hate the most, and make them the target in your head," he suggested.

"Alright, I can do that," she replies, holding out her hand completely open, and glaring. Her entire body soon has a visible blue aura around it, hums then a bright blue blast shoots out her hand.

SHOOM! BOOM!

The blast throws her back into a nearby wall, managing to completely vaporize her target to dust… And the wall behind it, and the wall behind that wall.

"Very Impressive Jade, most impressive indeed, are you all-right?" Dr fate asks, arms crossed.

"Uh yeah, I actually didn't feel that impact much," she admits.

"Not surprising, Oni are known for their durability and High pain threshold. I was more concerned you might be feeing exertion from a such a blast." Fate replies. His comment Drew Jade's attention from dusting herself off to the trail of destruction left by the blast.

"Holy crap, I did that?!" Jade says, marveling at all the damage she caused.

"Indeed, that blast was powerful, especially for a first attempt. Since you seem up to it, try again, but this time use both hands. Now imagine an entire army of the people you hate, and blast way!" Dr. Fate commands with a snap of his fingers, repairing the walls instantly and summoning hundreds of targets, all advancing towards her marching in step with one another.

This time, Jade stiffens her stance and plants her feet into the ground better. She was not going to be nocked down so easily by her own attack.

"Not a problem" she replies.

Jade grins wickedly as she glows blue again as she raises both hands. "I love this place already" she says as she stiffens her stance, and starts blasting away with reckless abandon.

Within minutes, a series of blasts and the subsequent booms, over 500 once-marching target statues are in pieces or dust on the floor and Jade blows some Red aura off her hands. "Now that *pant* was fun… A little *pant* tiring though" she comments as her glowing blue aura fades.

"How do you feel Jade?" Dr. Fate asks.

"A little tired… But still stoked, I really wanna find out what else I have," Jade states with enthusiasm.

"Excellent, I had a feeling you'd be eager to learn. A question though, who was the person you were thinking of that you despise that much?" Dr. Fate inquired.

Jade's fists clench and glow blue a little once again. "Courtney" she grits out, voice practically spitting with spite and hate.

"A girl at my school, real piece of work and a truly massive bitch. Despite being a cheerleader her idea of fun is beating on people," Jade says.

"And yours isn't?" Fate remarks. Jade gives him a sideways look before answering.

"I only fight in competitions, against worthy opponents. They know how to fight , they choose to come and fight. Courtney beats on smaller, weaker people than her; just because she likes to see them bleed. She's also an expert at cruel jokes, insults, and pranks. She's a bully with a belt in a cheer uniform… What's not too hate?" Jade demands.

"She sounds like a lovely individual" Dr. Fate replies deadpan.

"So, what's next?"

"I'd like to test your strength" Dr. Fate says. He snaps his fingers, and a giant brass bell appears on its side. "Lift that please."

Jade looks at him as if he's insane. "You want me to lift that thing?!" Jade asks incredulously.

"You just destroyed hundreds of clay soldiers with chi blasts; is lifting a 1500 pound bell really out of the realm of possibility?" Fate replies.

"I guess not, I'll give it a shot," Jade replies with a smile. Cracking her knuckles, Jade walks to the other side of the bell.

She struggles to find a grip, but eventually lifts the bell over her head with ease. She grins "I don't know why I ever doubted myself, this was too easy!" Jade says with a gleeful laugh.

And then she loses her grip and the bell rolls off her palms, hitting the floor with a CLANG DING!

Jade notices the floor starting to crack and give way, so she runs up the bell, leaps off it, and keeps running, just barely getting out of the area where the floor collapses in time.

She looks down the hole, and that bell fell through at least six floors. Her eyes go wide.

"That… Would've been painful" she says with a gulp.

"Good gauge of your reflexes and reaction time though, you reacted quite well," Dr. Fate compliments. With another snap of his fingers the damage seemed to be undone.

"Of course I did! I was fighting Demons and evil wizards when I was 10!" Jade replies. "And years of martial arts and gymnast training after I was done, you don't need to worry about my reflexes… They're as sharp as a razor," she says with a proud grin.

"Good to know" Fate replies warmly. "I won't need to test your reflexes and timing, I've seen enough" he says with confidence.

"Next we move onto the Oni General's Powers, each of them had power that was individually theirs. When you and your family banished them all, you unintentionally transferred their powers to yourself in the event of you being exposed to enough Dark Magical energy to reawaken your Oni half," Dr. Fate explains.

"And let me guess, Klarion did that?" Jade replies.

"He is the reigning Lord of Chaos, he's practically MADE from Black Magic, all it took was one blast," Fate clarified.

"I'll have to repay the favor someday, he changed my future, I'm not exactly happy about that," Jade says bitterly as she slams her right hand into her left fist.

"Changed your future?" Fate inquires.

"Yeah, when I was 10 I met my Future Self, The Commander of Section 13, hunting Drago through time" Jade explains.

"But that's not gonna happen now…" she mutters.

"You're not happy?" Dr. Fate inquires.

"That's not what I said! Yes I like the power. As for my appearance, it will take some getting used to. But to create what I am now, that person, the Agent, The Commander… She no longer exists or will exist," Jade says enraged.

"HE MURDERED HER! HE MURDERED ME!" Jade exclaims, glowing blue again.

"I never realized… I am so sorry. I cannot even comprehend the manner of pain that realization must be causing you," Dr Fate says with pity.

"It's fine, I'll pay him back, Lord of Chaos or no," Jade states with a glare.

"So… That's nine abilities, from the Nine Generals you mean Tarakudo and his Toadies right?"

"That is correct; I guess we'll start from the top. Tarakudo developed the ability to Conjure weapons and objects at will, so he would never be unarmed even if he was disarmed… Just close your eyes and imagine your desired weapon in your Hands"

"Fine" Jade replies, closing her eyes. A pair of 9mm Glock pistols forms in her hands. She opens her eyes, and smiles. "Sweet" she says with a smile.

"That's your choice? Guns? Isn't that a little uncreative?" Fate inquires, deadpan.

"They're familiar… I've been training with Firearms since I was 13, I WAS destined to be the commander of a clandestine Black-Ops organization someday after all," is Jade's slightly irritated retort.

"Fine" Fate replies, disappointed as he snaps his fingers, and more marching targets appear before them. Immediately more Stone Soldiers appear before Jade as Fate rises into the air as they charge.

Jade begins firing immediately, and under a minute, all of them are in pieces on the floor.

"That is impressive, your accuracy is top-notch. Still, Magic is far more powerful a weapon, I will never understand why some Magic users still prefer guns," Fate says with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"You don't get it. To an ordinary person, a gun is power. When an ordinary person is holding a gun, they're a god. That person has the power to end a person's life with a trigger pull, or not," Jade says.

"You have insightful views for a teenager" Fate comments.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it, don't have many friends" Jade says as more stone soldiers run at her, and keeps firing, not missing a single one.

"Some are jealous, others are intimidated, but most people are just morons. But I have Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, Drew and Delilah. Paco, Viper and El Toro pop their heads in occasionally. And now Dad…" Jade pauses, giving two surviving soldiers an opening to charge at her, only for her to dodge both, and hit both at the knees, causing them to fall down, but are still coming, just crawling rather than running.

"Fate… Am I anything more than an apprentice to you? A tool? A weapon?" Jade asks Fate, whilst crushing the head of one under her foot.

Fate is taken aback, offering no answer from his spot over head.

"Please, I have to know" Jade pleads.

"Of course you're a friend; I have never chosen an apprentice I didn't like" Dr. Fate.

"Well, that's a relief! I thought I was gonna have to blast that Helmet right off!" Fate raises his brow.

"I was kidding! I would never do that, do I look like a psycho?" Jade laughs, blasting the final one who had grabbed her ankle three times while doing so.

"Well actually with those eyes and that Aura of yours, a little," Fate replies.

"Oh shut up," Jade pouts, but that quickly turns to another smile.

"So what's next? And how do I get rid of these guns?!" Jade asks.

"Simple, drop them to the ground, and any weapon or object that you conjured in your hands will crumble to nothing, and next we'll work on Ikazuki's War Cry" Dr. Fate answers.

Jade does as instructed, and they crumble to nothing as soon as they hit the ground. "What's Ikazuki's War Cry?" Jade asks.

"Follow me, and I will tell you" Fate replies. Jade follows Fate into yet another large room; accept this one is filled with Steel Gongs.

"What's all this for?" Jade asks baffled.

"Ikazuki **(1)** originally used his War Cry to rally his Shadowkhan into a bloodthirsty rage before battles, but he also found out to his pleasure that it could be a weapon against his opponents. Apparently it's destructive enough to shatter metal" Fate replies.

"Yeah that's great… Accept how do I do it?" Jade asks.

"Simple, just imagine the person you hate the most, and scream at the top of your lungs" Fate says.

"All Right… HEY COURTNEY! YOU SUCKKK EEEEEEEEEEEERARRRRRRRR!"

At this, the gongs sway, and then start to creak and dent, and seconds afterward, they Crack, then shatter like glass, as well as smashing the wall behind all the Gongs, along with 3 other walls behind it!

"Excellent! That was far more powerful than even I anticipated!" Fate exclaims in delight applauding.

"Yeah "pant" you weren't "pant" kidding about how destructive that "Pant" is…" Jade stammers out, then loses her balance, but luckily Fate is there to catch her.

"It seems I pushed you too hard today, I formally apologize for that Jade," Fate says warmly.

"It's all right *pant* you needed to get a read on my limits… We *ooh* found it all-right… I'm really tired…" Jade says, so dizzy she doesn't realize she sounds like a 5 year old.

"No doubt my Apprentice, I'll help you to your room," Fate says to her warmly. Grabbing Jade by her arm, Fate lays his exhausted apprentice over his shoulder and carries her up a large staircase to her new room.

It's quite spacious, but relatively empty, accept for a King-sized bed, large closet, and dresser cabinet, and a large open window to let the Moonlight shine directly over the bed.

Fate takes off her hoodie, then gently puts her on said bed. "A clear sky with Plenty of Moonlight shining in… This is perfect. Tomorrow you will feel refreshed and strong as ever, and we can continue your lessons," Fate says.

"Sounds great" Jade replies, then finally falls asleep. "Goodnight my apprentice" Fate says, then walks out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**07:36 AM Pacific, San Francisco California, March 28th, 2013**

"Yaaawn!" Jade exclaims as she wakes up and sees all her things from her room at Uncle's now here.

"Fate must have been busy last night" Jade says to herself.

She picks out an orange top and some blue jeans, then her orange high-tops. She prepares to walk out of the room when she sees her reflection.

She can't help but look at her new appearance, and sneers at herself. "How am I going to go out in public like this?! It's not like I can hide blue skin and glowing fucking blood red eyes! GODDAMNIT!" Jade screams, pulling at her hair in rage.

She blasts her mirror to pieces, and punching a hole in the wall behind it with one of her Dark chi blasts in a fit, knocking herself of her feet so hard she crashes into the back of her room's ceiling.

"Ugh… note to self… Never do that again… Ow…" Jade groans as she gets up of the ground, still seeing stars.

"We having issues today Jade?" Fate says as he appears in a flash of gold light.

"Uh "Ahem!" nope, just fine" Jade replies.

"Good, now if you are done with your little tantrum, let's continue your lessons shall we?"

"Fine, what's next?" Jade asks with a sigh.

"Follow me please" Dr. Fate says as he floats just above the ground to their destination.

She follows her new master down several spiraling staircases and a few hallways until they reach a pair of huge iron doors, opening up to an extremely large library. Which was stacked to the brim with books, scrolls, journals, and the like.

"I thought it might be time for you to study and discover some proper magic, so time to start reading, take your pick" Dr. Fate says to her. Jade looks up at the rows of gigantic shelves…

"Well this will take a while… Great," Jade says with a sigh.

* * *

6 Hours later…

"I got it! This is perfect!" Jade exclaims happily. She was seated at a table covered in booknd bound scrolls. Jade floats over at her cheer.

"What did you find?" Fate inquires.

"This," Jade says with a wide grin, pointing to the middle of the scroll she was reading. Fate's brow peaks upward in curiosity.

"Ofuda?**(2)**"

"Yeah, I can conjure any weapon or object right? Ofuda can be used as a weapon, so they count. I could send out dozens of different spells before my opponent could even react!" Jade says excited.

"True, but you're gambling on the amount of Moon energy in you at the time, if you are low on that, you cannot conjure your Ofuda, leaving you helpless," Fate replies.

"Wrong, I will never, ever be defenseless or helpless at any point Fate. I've trained for this sort of work my whole life. When I play, I always play to win, and will use anything to do so, and go to any length. So you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine," Jade says sternly, but grinning with pride.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I'd check that arrogant outlook at the door, it will only serve to get you killed" Fate states.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jade replies, closing up the scroll.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Jade asks with a mischievous smile, conjuring five Ofuda in her left hand like playing cards with ease.

"Not now, and especially not here" Dr. Fate replies. Jade pouts at the unexpected answer.

"You really are a buzzkill you know that?" she says with a slight whine as she drops the Ofuda, crumbling into nothing the instant they leave her hand.

"I'm Immortal, I think I've earned the right to some annoyance every now and then," Fate replies nonchalantly.

"Now come Jade… We still have many more abilities for you to discover," he says as Jade follows him out of the library.

He leads her into a large arena-like room, and conjures up a giant stone golem, glowing gold energy and mist pulsating from every crack. "Now, for your next test, beat that Golem"

Jade smiles, "Heh, too easy" and conjures up five Ofuda in each hand, and tosses them at the thing, all exploding into sparking blue electricity as soon as they make contact.

The Golem moans, collapses, and crumbles into rubble. "See? Easy" Jade says smugly.

"Too easy, it's getting up again" Fate points out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jade groans as the thing has indeed rebuilt itself, got up, and roars in her direction.

"You wanna fight? Fine, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" Jade yells, her body beaming with blue energy as she charges at the Golem, leaps into the air, and tries to kick it in the head… only for it to grab her by her leg, and hold her up-side down.

"OH CRAP" she squeaks out before the Golem slams her into the stone floor several times, and then throws her into a wall.

"Ugh… YOU BASTARD! THAT HURT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Jade shrieks in fury as she jumps out of the crater, runs at it again, this time unleashing a merciless dark chi blast as she does, reducing the thing to dust once again.

"Heh, that's what you get for messing with me" Jade says with a huff, and tries walking off, only for the thing to reform again, roar, and bring down its gigantic fists down on her whilst her back is still turned.

She gets up again, slower, is whacked into another wall, and gets back up and keeps fighting.

* * *

3 Hours later, after 20 "destroyed" or so Golems…

Jade gets up after being smashed into the ground for what seems like the millionth time so far. She's tired, her clothes are ripped to shreds and covered in cuts practical head to toe, all of them either bleeding profusely, or have scabbed over.

A nasty gash over her forehead is leaking into her eyes and over her face, partially blinding her. Still, Jade ain't giving up. She smiles as blood flows down her mouth and slowly rises again.

"That all ya got big boy? Come on, hit me with your best shot! Hit me! HIT ME YOU PUSSY!" Jade yells, then raises her right arm weakly in a come hither gesture, and enrages the Golem, who roars and charges.

Before he can get close again, she unleashes the war cry. The ground where she's standing vibrates as she unleashes the destructive shriek, reducing the Golem to rubble yet again.

Jade then smiles in triumph as she collapses to the ground, completely worn out. "Now… Stay down" she says weakly.

However, it does not heed her command, and rises yet again. Jade moans in both frustration and exhaustion "Why won't you die?!" she whines weakly, trying yet failing to rise, her tired legs down and out.

"ENOUGH" Dr. Fate commands the Golem. It freezes in place.

"I don't understand… that thing… that thing should be particles by now" Jade says weakly.

"Not all battles can be won by standing your ground and fighting, sometimes it's better to retreat. Better than to lose a battle than the war, that's what this was meant to teach you," Dr Fate says.

"I see, and why couldn't have you just told me that instead of letting me get beaten into oblivion?" Jade asks.

"Would you have honestly listened to me lecture?" Fate asks.

"Uh… good point," Jade replies.

"And if you had retreated, I would've taught you this so much earlier. You see, Akayashi (3) was the smallest and weakest of the nine, so he developed chi absorption techniques to make himself bigger and stronger on the battlefield, and perfected it to the point where he could grab someone and absorb their entire chi regardless of alignment on the yin/yang scale by touch alone. It made him a very dominant force in battle" Dr. Fate states. "

You Jade, can of course do the same thing, and maybe sustain it for longer, because Light chi/mana is toxic to demons, but you are half human" Fate explains.

"Please, put your hand on my chest, and absorb as much of my mana as you can handle" Fate commands. "You sure? How do you I won't accidentally drain you dry?" Jade asks.

"Please, My power is nigh limitless. You couldn't if you tried" Fate replies to her.

"O-Ok… Here goes I guess" Jade says as she does as instructed. As she does, her veins glow as the energy moves through her body. Suddenly the room is flooded with light, first blue, then a bright green that fades back into Jade's aura, which is now burning a beautiful emerald green around her body.

"Better?" Dr Fate asks.

"What do you think?" she replies with a wicked grin as all her wounds have sealed up, and she's standing tall, feeling the power flowing through her body like a raging inferno.

"Excellent! Now… Again" Dr Fate commands her.

"With pleasure," she replies with a smile as Fate snaps his fingers as the Golem once again comes to life, and charges at her.

"Nope" Jade replies as she summons a pair of Ofuda that bleed green energy from their kanji inscription in each hand, and tosses them at his arms and legs. The Ofuda suddenly wrap around the Golems arms and legs, cuffing and trapping him, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Time for the finale!" Jade yells. She forms a giant crackling ball of green chi energy in her hands, and smiles as she tosses the thing right at him, consuming the room in a blast of blinding green light and a deafening boom. A dust cloud rises from the blast zone after the light dies.

"Now that was sweet," Jade says, pleased with herself as her aura dies down.

"Indeed, a fine use of the technique if I ever saw it, I think I will enjoy working with you Jade" Fate comments.

"Thanks," Jade says, smiling with pride at the compliment.

"For now though, it is time to retire for the evening, you must be tired."

"Uh not really" Jade replies back.

"No matter, that's what I am doing, so come on, off to your quarters with you" Fate commands.

"Fine" Jade says dejected as she walks off to her room.

* * *

**9 Hours Later… 06:30 Pacific Time, TFC Harding Park, Tower of Fate, San Francisco California, USA, March 29th 2013**

Jade wakes up, rubbing her eyes, then practically jumps out of her skin when she sees Fate sitting on the side of her bed.

"Good Morning Jade" Fate says.

"DO YOU MIND?! I ain't even dressed yet! GET OUT!" Jade screams… catapulting Fate trough the wall, and shattering her mirror, unintentionally using her War Cry on Fate.

Her eyes go wide in absolute shock as she realizes what she just did. "Fate? You okay?! Oh GOD I AM SO, SO SORRY!"

"No need to apologize apprentice, that didn't even faze me. If you wanted to actually hurt me, you'd have to try much harder than that" Fate replies.

"Lesson learned… I will wait for you to get dressed, then we will continue your training" he said phasing through the door.

"T-thanks… I'll get right on it" Jade says.

10 minutes later, Jade's dressed and ready. Red top, black jeans, and her favorite orange high-tops, but this time she's wearing a black leather jacket as well. This attired she steps into the hallway where Dr. Fate was waiting.

"So, what we doing today?" Jade asks with a smile.

"I thought we'd go for a trip into the outside world today" Fate says. Jade's eyes narrow at him, this was unexpected.

"Like this?! I'm not exactly normal anymore you know" Jade says with some anxiety.

"I am well aware, but you must get used to your new appearance, especially if you intend on going into battles as my apprentice and companion. Distractions can get you killed," Fate replies.

"Plus, there's another ability of yours that can only be tested in the city and beyond," Fate continues. That gets Jade's attention, she would endure a lot for more awesome magic abilities..

"Sigh… Fine. Guess I can't stay cooped up here forever can I? Let's do this," she replies, then starts walking.

"Oh one more thing... Could you please address me as master when we do enter battle? You are my apprentice after all," Dr. Fate asks.

Jade smiles amused with a raised brow and arms crossed. "Wouldn't that undermine the "Partner and companion" part of the equation? I thought you considered me an equal," she says playfully.

"I do Jade, but I am still your teacher, as well as your partner. My title should reflect that, therefore you should call me master in the outside world," Fate replies to her query.

"Well… Since you asked me so nicely. I guess I can call you that. So then lead the way, Master," Jade says with a mock bow.

* * *

Outside…

They stood on the grass outside the day was nit more overcast than when they arrived. The window had shown a clear day back in her room. More magic mysteries in the Tower, she concluded.

"Okay now Jade, your next ability is something known as Portal-walking. Essentially, you will be opening a portal into the Shadow Realm, then open a portal out to where you want to travel" Dr. Fate states.

"Wait… Did you say I have to walk through the Shadow Realm?! Are you insane?! I'll be attacked in there for sure! At least half the population there I helped imprison there or forced back!" Jade exclaims.

"Not to worry apprentice, do you really think they'll recognize you with your new appearance? And the ones that do… They won't care," Fate says.

"Whatever you say Master…" Jade states nervously.

"Now, just imagine where you want to go in the city… And something should appear in your hand, a "gate key" of sorts," Dr Fate instructs.

"Thanks that's really helpful, thanks…" Jade replies sarcastically. "Just do it!" Dr Fate replies annoyed. "All right… here goes…" Jade says, closing her eyes…

Suddenly a glowing ball of semi-solid blue energy appears in Jade's hand as she opens her eyes.

"Oh cool!" Jade says with an excited giggle as she pokes it and it jiggles like a ball of blue Jell-O.

"Quit playing with it and use it already!" Fate tells her annoyed.

"Alright, fine! You sure know how to ruin one's fun!" Jade says.

She throws the ball into forward the air, and it seemingly hits an invisible wall, flattening out into a glowing oval. Then it opens, revealing an oval hole into a black dimension.

"Holy crap it worked!" Jade exclaims, completely shocked.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get in there already!" Fate exclaims.

"Alright… here goes… *gulp*" Jade says nervously as she enters the portal, into the darkness that closes behind her.

* * *

**Shadowrealm dimension, Time and Date unknown…**

What Jade enters once her portal closes behind her is total darkness, and complete silence. Sh pauses waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happens.

"Why is it so damn quiet? You'd think this place would be more lively with all the demons" Jade comments to herself. She summons an Ofuda to her hand and tosses it into the air, lighting her way with a bright blue flare-like light.

Suddenly dozens of demons shriek and flee from the light at the same time. "Why are they running? And why is it so damn cold all of a sudden?!" Jade says to herself as a chill reverberates throughout her body.

But her light also attracted someone else's attention.

"Hmm… Haven't seen a girl that pretty in a long time, a bit young though. Wonder why she's here? And how exactly," says a teenaged reptilian demon dressed in a black muscle shirt with a flame on it, a black leather long coat, and black pants. He's floating above her out of her line of sight.

"I think I'll follow this girl, see what happens, not like there's anything else to do around here," he says.

Jade ressed on through the dark, ad xious and oblivious to her stalker.

"Okay it's official, this place is WAY creepier than the last time I was here, time to go!" Jade exclaims as she forms another gate key in her hands and throws it, opening a portal back to San Francisco.

"I'm outta here!" Jade yells as she jumps through the portal, sealing behind her. Her stalker rushes swooping down on the spit she had disappeared too with a savage cry.

"Dammit!" The reptilian teen screams pulling out of his dive. "Too late" he curses with a sigh. Then he stops floating back to the spot he passed through.

"Wait…" He says, feeling where the portal was. His red eyes go wide

"Could it be?" he asks himself, only to grin maniacally with excitement.

"Oh Yeah… Thanks newbie, I finally gotta a ticket outta here," he says as he punches the spot, and it cracks shining an orange light all around him.

"Time to stamp it Heh-heh, Ha-HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs with glee as he smashes his way out of the Shadowrealm…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1\. **After Tarakudo himself, Ikazuki was the only other Oni general named in the series itself. His mask was the blue one.

**2\. **Ofuda are magical talismans composed of a strip of parchment paper with an incantation on it written in either Japanese Kanji, Chinese script, Korean text, or Hindi, depending on the user and the religion they associate with. They are also known as Fu (Taoists), Buddhists and Hindi call them Sutras, and they are known as Pujok under Korean Shamanism.

These are a common sight in Anime and Manga, and are most closely associated with the Shinto religion in both fiction and Real Life.

**3\. **Akayashi is the name I gave to the general with the Orange horned mask that Hak Foo wore in the show, and commanded the power-sucking mini-khan with.

*Young Justice, Jackie Chan Adventures and all associated characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Time Warner, Warner Bros., DC Comics, and The CW.*

Also, I have to thank Eduard Kassel for his awesome editing on this chapter. Great job man, and Thank you!

* * *

**Up next… Jade's training comes to an abrupt halt as she and her master Dr. Fate face down a recently freed old enemy in SHADOW: Agent of Order Book 4, A date with a Dragon!**


	4. Book 4, A date with a Dragon!

**Shadow: Agent of Order Book 4, A date with a Dragon!**

**12:30 p.m. Pacific Time, above the Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco California…**

* * *

A bright shining light brightens out the San Fran skyline for just a moment as very familiar reptilian teen forces his way out of the shadowrealm. "Finally I'm outta that-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screams as he falls out of the tear he created, and plummets, slamming into the highest beam on the bridge with a **crunch**. "OWW…" he exclaims, only to realizes he's dizzily sauntered his way to the edge, and is about to fall again.

"Oh you've got to be kidding- N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams as he plummets all the way down this time, slamming face first onto the roof of a car, crumpling it. "Okay, that hurt" he growls. He gets up and climbs out the wreckage, only to look up, and realize where he is.

"This bridge... oh why did I have end up back in San Francisco of all places?!" He snarls as he bursts into flames in fury **"I HATE THIS FUCKING CITY!"** he screams, creating a fiery detonation around himself extending outward, incinerating people, and blowing up anything within 10 feet of him that could explode.

He can't help but smile in satisfaction at the chaos and destruction he is creating. "It's great to be out though, and now I can get payback on those damned Chans!" Drago exclaims with a crazed grin as he begins walking toward the city, incinerating or blowing up anything and anyone in his path.

"There's no way section 13 and those "heroes" will be able to resist NOT confronting me, and this time I will win!" He says as he starts throwing explosive white-hot fireballs every which way he can, creating plenty of destruction along the way and causing mass panic on the bridge. He's laughing in joy the whole time as he continues towards the city itself…

"Jade, do you sense that?" Fate asks. "Yeah, and it stinks, I need to get a better look" she says as she opens another portal, landing softly on the top of a skyscraper overlooking the San Fran skyline. She looks towards the Golden Gate Bridge to see explosion after explosion on the bridge moving towards the city one exploding cloud of flame after another. "The hell?!" Jade exclaims, then she turns sour "This is my home, and I won't let anyone wreck it!" she screams.

"Wait Jade! We need a solid plan…" Fate tries to say, but it is too late as she has already leaped off the building, teleporting her way to the Golden Gate. "The eagerness of youth…" he says to himself, and then flies after her at supersonic…

Jade opens a portal halfway through her fall, and opens a way to the Golden Gate near where she saw the explosions coming from.

She lands with a flip and slam, creating a crater where she landed. She spots the one blowing up vehicles and incinerating anyone in sight. She recognizes him immediately… the scales, tail, red eyes, and absolute joy at fiery destruction.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jade screams at the top of her lungs, and unintentionally unleashing her war cry on him. He's sent flying into a smouldering bus.

He leaps up, enraged "Okay, who the hell did that?!" the Dragon-like kid asks. "Maybe open your eyes moron and you'll answer your own question" Jade replies to him as she walks out of the smoke created by his destruction.

Suddenly, his face softens into a grin, a very creepy one. "Well, ain't it the babe who let me out of the Shadowrealm, nice to meet ya, name's Drago" he says with a gentlemanly bow. Jade mentally slaps herself _"Great going there Jade, you just let one of the most powerful fire demons in existence free. Terrific" as _she thinks to herself.

Jade scowls in disgust at him "I ain't your "babe", so get lost!" she yells as she blasts him with a powerful chi blast, knocking him off his feet.

He gets up and grins at her arrogantly "Your feisty babe, just the way I like em!" he exclaims happily as he summons a pair of flame whips in his hands, grabs a pair of cars, and launches the flaming wrecks at her, only for her to smash them to the sides of her like discarded trash.

"I honestly hope for your sake there were no people in those" Jade growls. "What do you care about all these humans, they're tiny in comparison to me and you babe, so why you fighin' me-"Drago tries to ask, but is blasted off the bridge by a gold beam of light.

"Are you alright Apprentice?" Fate asks her. "Tch, of course! Thanks for blowing that creep away, his ranting was beginning to piss me off" she says, arms crossed.

However her relief is short lived as she sees a streak of flame bent around Drago's arm as he flips and lands with a hard "**Thump!"**

Drago's reptilian features contort in disgust at the sight at the Ancient Lord of Order "Now I see why you reject your right as a demon to tear humans to shreds, this musty old pile of golden bones has you leashed into serving him" he says.

"Don't worry babe…" Drago says as he conjures up a pair of whips of red hot flame in his hands with an audible "**Fwoosh!**" "I'll free you soon and we can turn this town to ashes!" He laughs as he starts whipping his pure flame whips around as he slowly walks toward both, the whips unleashing a loud **"Hsss-CRACK!" **with every wild swing as their wielder smiles manically.

"Let's Dance Geezer!" Drago screams as he starts launching anything he can get his whips around at Dr. Fate, taking great pains to avoid Jade not to hit her with the flaming, explosive projectiles. "Apprentice, evacuate the civilians, NOW!"

"Yes master" Jade replies disappointed, but open as many large portals leading into the downtown as possible. "Okay everybody, Run to those big portals, and do not stop until you see light go, go go Now!" Jade exclaims with more than albeit of desperation as she starts to sweat as she struggles to keep these the biggest portals she has made thus far open.

When she sees the last of the Civilians run through her bridge portals, she closes them immediately, but holds the ones leading into the city for another 10 minutes. "Can't hold it… Anymore" she says, and lets the portals drop, hands shaking like leaves in a windstorm. Her forehead is drenched in sweat at the effort, and has to take a brief breather.

"I see their still fighting" Jade says to herself, as she sees fire and gold energy colliding with each other at an apparent stalemate. She wipes the sweat off her forehead, and cracks her neck and knuckles and smiles.

"Time to turn the odds in our Favor" she says, then breaks into a sprint, running and leaping as fast and far as her legs will take her.

Jade jump-kicks Drago from atop a nearby scrapped Taxi, forcing him to pull away power from his fire blaze to force Jade away.

Her gambit works, she's hurt, but Drago is blasted off the bridge, but he whips right back around onto the bridge again via his whips.

But before they can even give Drago an minute's rest, Jade is already on him again, smashing into his skull with her knee with a resounding **crack**, and Fate is hitting him with a huge combination of spell after spell, and Jade now relying on her heightened martial skills to try and overpower the fire demon.

But he is having none of it. A little more prepared he is blocking her blows, as well as voiding Fate's spells with devastating incantations of his own. He's fighting two and not only holding his own, but winning against one.

He finally wins over Jade by grabbing her arm mid-punch, "bad day" she squeaks then is thrown into Fate by a smiling Drago. He instinctively puts up a Mana Shield which Jade Bounces off of, smashing into a Car, knocking her out.

"How we doing Old Man? You Angry yet?!" Drago laughs like the lunatic he is. Fate's eyes squint as this is now very, very personal to him. He flies every which way as Drago throws every incantation he can throw at the ancient warlock. Fate unleashes a massive spell at Drago, launching him at least a mile, crashing into a beach.

Fate flies after his target, then he floats gracefully onto the ground once caught up with him. Now in fear, Drago throws his last few tricks at Fate, forming a fire storm around himself, and slamming his hands into the sands.

Every single grain of sand on that beach explodes like a bomb, creating an fearsome blast that lights close buildings aflame, and melts nearby streets. Drago is unharmed… And so is Fate.

However, before Fate can do anything, Jade is now suddenly standing heavily wounded and bleeding on the glassed beach but alive She then starts tossing so many ofuda at Drago he is drowning in them. Before he can even like them aflame he is trapped like a mummy, and then the explosions and shocks kick in, throwing well him across this desolate, now glass and craters beach.

She walks to him, but then she notices not only is he down, but his head is twisted all the way backwards. Jade screams in horror at the sight and runs up to Drago.

"Oh-God-oh-God B-bad day! I killed him, what do I do?!" She screams at Drago's seemingly dead body. "Apprentice No! It's a trap!" Fate screams only for Jade to squeal in shock as Drago has grabbed Jade by the face, leaps to his feet, and kicks her so hard she can only gasp as she's kicked high into the air, and slashes violently into the water behind.

He grabs his head, and twists back into it's proper place with a grin as he cracks it side to side. "Can't kill what can heal" he says. He takes another magic blast from Fate. Despite being able to heal like this, even someone like Drago can't keep fighting forever. Jade rises out of the water in an inhuman rage.

"**ENOUGH!" **Jade exclaims. She charges at him, summoning a pair of rocket launchers in each hand, and fires both at once. Knocked to the ground, she starts mercilessly beating him while he's down with fast, and extremely hard punches.

But she's nearly spent, and so leaps away from him, and summons a black tome to her hands, and begins reciting a spell. A black magic circle forms beneath Drago's staggering feet, and a red aura traps him, rendering him unable to move.

As she is speaking her enchantment, Dr. Fate is hitting Drago over and over with his magic to prevent the vicious Lizard boy from healing. Jade finishes her enchantment, and dozens of small black circles appear before her hand. **"MALEVOLENCE BOLTS!" **she screams unleashing dozens of red bolts straight at Drago.

He screams in agony as the bolts permeate his body, burning his clothes and much of his body. He drops fried practically to a crisp. Jade is almost completely out of it, but still has enough energy to saunter to Drago and look over him. "You're done" is all she says to him.

"So what? I'll heal within a day beautiful, and then we'll fight again and **ACK** again until this whole town is **cough** ashes! Heh-heh heh…" Drago replies.

She grabs him by the throat and says "I don't think so scales!" She says into his face as he starts to squirm as she begins draining his power. "W-what are you doing to me?!" He says as black whirling smoke envelope both, blocking all light, accept from her bright red eyes.

"Giving you what you don't deserve" she replies. The smoke dissipates, revealing Jade and a Black-Haired, Brown-eyed, and heavily tattooed and muscular Teen boy. A de-powered Drago.

"W-what have you done to me?!" Drago shouts in indignation and horror. Jade replies with a sad look as she says "Your second chance, don't waste it" she replies, glaring at him.

He doesn't have to be told twice, he runs away as fast as his feet will take him.

She smiles in triumph after her tough battle, but it doesn't last as Jade grabs her head as it starts thumping as her vision floods over with blue. "What's happening to me?! Make it stop, it hurts!" She screams as blue light surrounds her, trapping her in a blue beam which she can't escape as it forces her upward, her mouth and eyes wide as she helplessly floats upward.

"No, I was afraid this would happen…" Dr. Fate says hopelessly, not even he can do a thing to stop it. The beam fades into itself, then explodes upward, forming a gigantic ball of Dark Chi energy, that also detonates, flooding much of the Tri-State area with blinding dark blue light.

Fate catches her after her ordeal is over, and flies to the Tower.

* * *

**A Day later, Tower of Heaven, March 28****th**** 2013, 06:17 PM Pacific time**

Jade wakes up very much in pain. "Good to see you awake Jade" Fate says. "Where's Jackie?" She asks surprised that none of her relatives around her are there. "They are busy chasing down Drago, he did do a colossal amount of Damage, and killed many". "How many?" She asks.

"Well over 100" Fate replies. At that her heart sinks "I shouldn't have let him live" she says as guilty tears flow. "It is not your fault, oh and here, here's a message from your family when you woke up" Fate says, as he hands her her tablet.

Even more tears flowed down her face watching the video from all her family. "You guys rock "sniff" she says, having to wipe her tears. "So where do we go from here?" Jade asks. "I honestly do not know, but isn't solving the mysteries of daily life make life worth living?" Fate replies. Jade giggles "Yeah, they do, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go back to sleep because everything freakin hurts bad" Jade says.

"Of course, good night apprentice" Fate says. Jade already passed out.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am deeply sorry this took as long as it did, but 2015 has been a tough year for me. My health took a turn for the worst, but now I'm hoping I can do more. Wish me luck guys. You are awesome and I would be nothing without you.**

**Sincerely,**

**James, TheGunMaster**


End file.
